eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Adornments
For a table summarizing all adornments by equipment slot, rarity and effect, see the Overview page. :For a simple, alphabetic listing of all adornments, see the category page. Adornments are items that can be added to your worn equipment to add some sort of effect to them. By adding adornments to your equipment, you can increase the stats that your equipment bestows on you, or even gain new effects that you didn't have before. For example, adornments can add or enhance a skill or stat (+10 STR), or enhance a spell (+4 to all heals). Different effects are restricted to different equipment slots or weapon types. Each type of adornment can be made in several tiers of quality, each with different minimum level requirements. When You Adorn Something Once you've obtained an adornment, you must attach it to a piece of equipment. When the adorned item gains the "Ornate" tag, it means it cannot be traded any longer, even if it was trade-able previously. Each item can only hold one adornment per slot at a time. To recover an adornment, use the Adornment Reclamation ability. Legendary and Fabled gear for the Sentinel's Fate expansion introduced the possibility of secondary adornment "slots." Nearly all items have a white slot for regular adornments. These items can only have one adornment applied to them at a time. However, some items have white and yellow adornment slots (Legendary gear) or white and red adornment slots (Fabled gear). These items can hold one regular adornment at a time in their white slot, and one specialized adornment at a time in their yellow or red slots. With Tears of Veeshan most 95 items have 2 white Adornslots and depending on the slot either.. *2 white slots *2 white + 1 purple *2 white + 1 green (rings and neck) *2 white + 1 purple + 1 Cyan (etheral primary/secondary/ranged) Also worth noting are the level 90 Battlegrounds-specific gear and items. This equipment comes with a secondary blue adornment slot which can have one Battlegrounds-specific adornment applied (at a time) to them. Adornment Reclamation Once you remove an applied an adornment, it will become HEIRLOOM unless they were NO-TRADE to begin with. Best way to remove Adornments All adornments can be reclaimed from an item using the Adornment Reclamation spell that was added with the Altar of Malice expansion. It has unlimited uses with no cool-down, and both the item and adornments are preserved. The adornments become HEIRLOOM unless they were NO-TRADE to begin with. Note: As part of the November 24, 2015 patch, this spell is now sold at all class trainers for with no level restriction or unlock requirements. Optional way to remove Adornments Adorning & Adorment Removers NPCs sell Superb Green Adornment Dislodger for and Superb Prismatic Adornment Dislodger for , both dislodgers don't turn the item into NO-TRADE only the Adornment's you removed. Similar can be bought for Loyalty Tokens as well, but for 5 Token you can get and buy a lot more dislodgers that way, if you don't wanna use the Adornment Reclamation. All Dislodgers can be found here (The Adornments become HEIRLOOM unless they were NO-TRADE to begin with.) *the "Trichromatic" dislodgers will either destroy the item or convert it to APPEARANCE-ONLY *the "Prismatic" dislodgers will conserv the item. Types of Adornments Although there are different ways to categorize adornments, the most common method is by color. Listed below is a very brief overview of how to obtain the various types of adornments, as many other NPCs sell yellow and red adornments. In Velious, adornments were sold by the various faction merchants across Great Divide and Eastern Wastes (see below about a faster shopping trip) ** In addition to each faction's adornment merchant, a shady gnoll by the the name of Momo on the Thurgadin docks also provides an aggregated shopping list all the faction merchants. The prices are the same, and faction restrictions still apply. Because the overwhelming majority of adornments are white, the remainder of this article will discuss how they are created and what types are available. Creating White Adornments :See Also: Adornments/Overview In order to make a white adornment, the crafter needs subcomponents made from the Transmuting process. Transmuting breaks down valuable items (Treasured, Legendary, Mastercrafted, and Fabled items) into components. Generally, white adornments are readily available on the Broker to be purchased from other players. The Broker window's Advanced Search includes an option to search specifically for adornments. White adornments were introduced with the Echoes of Faydwer expansion. The secondary tradeskill for adornments is called Adorning. Every class is capable of becoming an Adorner, should the player so choose, and all the recipes have been unified under the sole skill of Adorning (whereas previously, there were advanced adornment recipes available for each of the primary tradeskill classes). White adornments come in three quality tiers: *Handcrafted -- which are made from Powder and Fragments *Mastercrafted-Legendary -- crafted from Infusion, Powder, and Fragments *Fabled -- created with a Mana, Infusions, Powders, and Fragments White Adornments by Equipment Slot *Armor **Head Adornments **Chest Adornments **Shoulders Adornments **Forearms Adornments **Hands Adornments **Legs Adornments **Feet Adornments *Jewelry **Charm Adornments **Cloak Adornments **Earring Adornments **Neck Adornments **Ring Adornments **Waist Adornments **Wrist Adornments *Weapon, Sybmol, Shield, Ranged **Weapon Adornments **Shield Adornments **Symbol Adornments **Ranged Adornments Adornment Types by Effect Adornments by Effect: *autoattack Adornments **Category:AE Autoattack Chance Adornments **Category:Attack Speed Adornments **Category:DPS Adornments **Category:Health Transfer Proc Adornments **Category:Power Transfer Proc Adornments **Category:Cold Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Disease Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Heat Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Magic Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Poison Damage Proc Adornments **Category:Multi Attack Chance Adornments *Avoidance Adornments **Category:Block Chance Adornments **Category:Block Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Deflection Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Parry % Adornments **Category:Parry Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Riposte % Adornments **Category:Riposte Proc Heal Adornments **Category:Barbed Guard Adornments *Crit Chance Adornments **Category:Crit Chance Adornments *Damage **Category:Ability Modifier Adornments *Hostile Spell proc **Category:Hostile Spell Deaggro Proc Adornments **Category:Hostile Spell Power Proc Adornments **Category:Hostile Spell Proc Adornments *Resist Adornments **Category:Resistances Adornments‎ *Regeneration Adornments **Category:Health Regeneration Adornments **Category:Power Regeneration Adornments *Stats **Category:Primary Attributes Adornments (INT, STR, AGI and WIS) **Category:STA Adornments **Category:Health Adornments **Category:Power Adornments **Category:Safe Fall Adornments *Skill Adornments **Category:Offensive Skill Adornments‎ ***Category:Crushing Skill Adornments ***Category:Piercing Skill Adornments ***Category:Piercing Skill Adornments **Category:Defensive Skill Adornments‎ **Category:Spell Skill Adornments‎ Primordial Adornments In 2015, new adornments were added that use ultra rare harvested materials. *The recipes to make these can be purchased from normal Adorning tradeskill merchants in Steamfont Mountains or Greater Faydark. **Both the recipe books and the adornments have identical names, as the books are for single adornments. *See the Primordial Fragments page for info on the extreme rarity of the harvested materials. See Also *Tier 1 Adornments by Slot *Tier 2 Adornments by Slot *Tier 3 Adornments by Slot *Tier 4 Adornments by Slot *Tier 5 Adornments by Slot *Tier 6 Adornments by Slot *Tier 7 Adornments by Slot *Tier 8 Adornments by Slot *Tier 9 Adornments by Slot *Tier 10 Adornments by Slot External Links *Synthetic Adornment Tables on Britannic Lore *Dethdlr's Adornment Calculator *Green Adornment Spreadsheet Category:Tradeskilling Category:Echoes of Faydwer Category:Adornments Category:Adorning